


Light My Fire

by amathela



Category: Arrested Development, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She isn't sure if he's coming on to her, or if he's just really confused.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Fire

"That's the guy?" Veronica can't keep the edge of scepticism out of her voice, and she knows her father picks up on it.

"That's the oldest son," he says. "There seems to be come confusion about who's running the company now that the father's in jail."

She nods, and he gives her his best "good luck" smile as she makes her way over. CEO of a major company, and B-grade part time magician. Jake Kane, this guy is not.

"Gob Bluth?" she asks, and he turns, smile fixed firmly in place.

"Gob Bluth," he says, correcting her pronunciation.

She nods. "Hi, I'm Veronica. I was wondering -"

"Veronica," he interrupts her, leaning a little too close. "That's a pretty name."

She blinks. Is this guy hitting on her?

She ignores it. "I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?"

"How about I take two?" he asks, and she frowns. He recovers quickly. "Why don't I buy you a drink?"

She doesn't answer for a minute. They're standing in the middle of the beach, and she isn't sure if he's coming on to her or if he's just really confused.

"I'm good," she says, and he leans in even closer.

"Do you like magic, Veronica?" he asks, his voice low, and she opens her mouth to answer a second before he squirts fluid onto her shirt. She recognises the lighter fluid immediately, and she nearly trips over her own feet as she backs away quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks, stepping forward, and she starts to run.


End file.
